Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's senses by haptic effects such as vibrations, motions, and other forces and stimulations. Devices, such as mobile devices, gaming devices, touchscreen devices, and personal computers, can be configured to generate haptic effects. Haptic feedback can provide kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (e.g., vibration, vibrotactile feedback, texture, heat, etc.) to a user. Haptic effects may be useful to alert the user to specific events or to provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
A haptic effect developer can author a haptic effect for different devices. Where such devices have different architectures, a single haptic signal is not typically compatible for all the devices, and different haptic signals may need to be designed to be specific to respective devices. Therefore, it is desired to allow a haptic effect designer to create a wide range of haptic effects without being concerned with specific architectures of different devices.